walk away
by kagxinu
Summary: inuyasha and kagome learn to walk way from their lovefor each other becouse of his girlfreind and her boyfriend. but to me it's stil a kagxinu pair i think it's kinda sweet.


**"Walk Away"**

InuYasha sat at the top of the well his lag dangling from the end. He had a CD player in his ears. Yes he had human ears and it's not because of the new moon or anything in fact it was going to be a full moon that night. His jet black hair was braided in some way but you could still call them braids in some way. Kagome had said something about knowing how to braid so he had let her mess with his hair then changing her mind about going home for a while to see her 'boyfriend' who he whatsoever did not like even thought he was really, extra nice to everyone he still didn't like him no matter what he did.

The CD player he had in his hands was playing a song; he didn't like it so he turned it off just listing to nature and thinking of good times with Kag when they use to hunt jewel shards.

Just as he laid back he heard a grunt from the well, he got up lazily and looked at Kagome as she sat at the end of the well.

"Well I'm back" she said hyper like.

"Come on lets go to the village Kikyuo might suspect something" she said as she grabbed her CD player and turned it on.

"Oh why did you turn it off I wanted you to listing to this song…….never mind" she said as she put it on and started singing.

I'm gonna remember you  
you're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
you're gonna remember me

When she started singing she really got into the song making him just listing and remembering all the things they use to do when they were out in the world. Demons chasing after them, him saving her multiple times and her saving him when he went mad. It was as if they balanced each other. But now he belonged to Kikyuo turning human for her so they could live a normal live like any couple could. Even thought when they were done with the search killing Naroku and all he still claimed he loved Kikyuo. It had sent Kagome back in time for a couple weeks but she had come back just as hyper and acting as if nothing ever happened and still treated him the same way. When he head that she was dating a boy named Hojo his blood had boiled a little but he really didn't have much to say because he too was dating Kikyo. He never really ever forgot the crazy times they had in their journey; it meant the world to him.

You gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shhh... we used to do  
You was doing to much  
I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying  
You got a man anyway  
I can't explain it neither  
I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say

Kagome darted her eyes back just to see InuYasha looking at the ground, she sighed as she went on singing, even thought the song reflected 'them' she still sang it anyways. Maybe it was partly to get that he had Kikyuo now and she had Hojo. But no matter how much she sang it she never really quite got the fact that he belonged to Kikyuo and now was not the honyuo she grew to love and Cherish. Even thought at times she felt like going back to her time and think things over she felt like it was partly her fault not telling him early that she loved him, but that was always lost when she remember what he had confessed. She remember it as if it was yesterdays 'I love Kikyuo and I'm going to turn human for her and even go hell with her if thats what it takes to be with her' that had burned but she had to get use to it. Even thought it was and still is hard for her to admit that he belonged to Kikyo. Sometimes she wondered if she ever did all those things she always did to him. Like make sure he at some Raman at least three times a week, scratch his ears when he was feeling uneasy, treat him when he was hurt and sleep next to him when it was cold. She shook her head as she smiled to herself even though it was sad but it was a smile in the situation she was in.

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do

She kept on walking and singing trying her best to be happy about her new life, a live withought him, learning to walk away wasn't as easy as most people said it. It was harder especially if you loved someone with all your heart. But she had to learn to walk a way from everything, forget she ever loved him, even though she thought about it everyday that maybe he could once be hers. Btu everytime she saw Kikyuo doing the laundry or something InuYasha needed or wanted her thoughts and hopes were always brought down. A question out of listing to the song popped in her head.

'Do you remember 'us' InuYasha?' she looked back but didn't ask.

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

InuYasha looked at her she was still singing that song and that song got him thinking. He smiled at himself when he saw how happy she was 'maybe I should just let everything be' he told himself even thought he wouldn't help but think back. When he would always get her mad and she would always run back to her world, and he was always told to go get her. He always needed a push someone to kinda tell him that she would forgive you if you go. He wondered if this Hojo guy ever did all those things sometimes get her mad and always go to apologize like they used to be, it was as if it was their routine in life to always do the things they did. Sometimes he wondered if Hojo ever had to protect her from anything in her world, kiss her on the forehead when she sleeping withought her knowing, sometime just call her name to check if everything was okay, carry her on his back just to see her smile, do things for her for fun. Play rock, paper, scissors just for fun, do things to see her laugh and smile. He took a deep breath and shook his head and listen to her sing.

I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
But no other man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to  
Kagome looked back to see him looking at her she smiled at him and went on walking and singing. She could help but smile as she turned back just to see him smile and notice her was a deal for her, she kept on smile being more happier while she sang the song. It had been hard for her to except that she was with Hojo now but she had to come back to reality and leave all the fantasy behind letting reality hit her face with full force and thinking that 'you don't always get that you want in live'.

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

When they to the village Kagome took the ear sets off to say hi to every one, they retuned the same greetings as Kikyuo too Inu Yasha to the field. He followed her withought saying anything, at timed he would swear that he saw her as Kagome. He would always shake his head to get that idea out of his mind.

"InuYasha what took you so long with my incarnation at the well?" she asked surprising him.

"Oh she went back to her time cuz her boyfriend called her" he replied dumbly

"Oh" she said as she hugged him, he returned the hug as once again she turned to be Kagome. He shook his head again but didn't break the hug.

'I swear one of this days I'm going to get in trouble when I call her Kagome' he thought as he hugged her tighter wishing at times that it was Kagome but thinking of the two people that separated them. His girlfriend and her boyfriend.

'Kagome do you remember 'us'? He thought as he kissed Kikyuo on the forehead not even giving a care that his mind was once again wondering off to Kagome.

I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me  
The things we did  
The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be  
Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging  
I miss you

A tear fell from her eyes as she said those words on her own 'walk away from him'.  
She whipped it as more started falling, it was night time and she was at with the song again. Listing to that part she felt like crying because that's what she had to do. Walk away from everything that ever happened.

Walk Away, Walk Away

InuYasha watched as she sat there it was kinda sad that he couldn't tell that she was crying, if he had his demon powers he would've at least knowing what was going on. He felt a nudge from his side remembering that he had Kikyuo in his arms. He looked at her one last time before he looked down 'I use to sit with her like that but now I can't'. Invisible tears fell as he rested his head on top of Kikyuo's learning his was of walking away. Walking away from everything that 'they' ever did.

Walk away, walk away…………..


End file.
